


Different

by Bridget Gregory (Sushi)



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi/pseuds/Bridget%20Gregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from the end of Covenants, Episode 1 x 17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

"You were right."

"No…"

"Yeah, you were right…" Michael's voice was just above a whisper, and even after all they had been through, he stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time. "If I just listened to you five years ago… things could have been different."

The initial alarm she felt, at seeing him standing in her loft, turned to an all too familiar ache when she heard the regret in his voice. She expected him to walk out after reciting the myriad of reasons why, they could never be together.

"Things will be different." Nikita murmured and turned away from him, not wanting him to see her battered feelings and the fragile look in her eyes.

The last forty eight hours, had been a train wreck filled with conflicting emotions. She thought nothing could surprise her, but she was wrong. He closed the gap between them, forcing her to face him, and then his lips came crashing down on hers. His kiss was deep and urgent and filled with years of lost time, and something she only dreamed about, surrender. She pushed back to look him in the eye, needing to know if all she had yearned for was finally here, and he took any doubt away when he kissed her again.

Their tongues glided against each other and the taste of intimacy was ripe and savory. Their fingers twisted in each others hair and their bodies molded against one another, swaying to a rhythm that had begged to be discovered. When his hands went to her waist, he lifted her and her legs wound around him. He leaned her against the wall, and pressed himself into her. The heat they generated between them, caused him to swell with hunger and her to become slick with desire.

"Michael…" She murmured under her breath. "Don't leave me."

The intensity in her eyes and voice soaked into him. "I won't. I've been such a fool."

Tonight, there was no tug of war with heartstrings, the wall he had built around him had finally crumbled, and he carried her toward her bed and laid her down. He hovered over her and she reached up and slipped her hands inside of his leather coat and helped him to shrug it off. It dropped on the floor next to them, and within a minute, her sweater and black camisole joined it, when he swept the garments up and over her head. Her fingers flew to the buttons of his shirt and once undone, she felt the curve and outline of his muscled chest. Michael was lean, but his body was hard like steel and she caressed every part of him, overpowered by her need to touch him.

He traced her lips with his index finger. They were soft and full and she parted them, circling her wet tongue around the digit before sucking it into her mouth. His breath caught in his throat, watching and feeling her lips around his finger caused him to grow more rigid.

"You're killing me." He whispered and pulled his hand away. She let his finger go with a gentle pop, his eyes grew dark as the blood rushed through his veins. She knew the effect this slow sensuous torture had on him. She felt it too, it was a mixture of pleasure, pain and passionate need.

Michael cupped his hands over her lace covered bra and she reached down and undid the front clasp, releasing her breasts into his hands.

Her skin was soft to the touch and her breasts were firm globes with rosy nipples that demanded his attention. He fondled them and rubbed his thumbs over the tips feeling them pucker and grow hard. Her breathing became labored when he took one in his mouth and swirled the tip of his tongue around it before finally flicking at it, over and over. With his thumb and forefinger, he rolled the other one between his fingers until she moaned and writhed with pleasure.

With her hands tangled in his hair, she held him close while he used his lips and tongue to lick and pull on her nipples until she arched her back. A desperate feeling in her core bubbled up and she began to ache with a voracious hunger. She shuddered and whimpered and it fed his already salacious need to have her. Her warm, smooth skin came alive under his touch as he kissed her breasts, her collarbone and the hollow part of her neck. When he reached her lips, he devoured her in another probing, wet and open mouthed kiss.

Breathless and filled with desire, she knew what they both wanted and she inched her hand down his body and tugged at the front of his pants. Michael needed no further encouragement, he slipped off his shirt, unfastened and unzipped his pants and discarded them along with his shoes and socks. His naked body was always her favorite fantasy and here he was, kneeling on her bed. Nikita reached out, wrapping her fingers around his hard flesh, until he groaned with passion.

He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop and growled. "Easy. I don't want this to be over before it begins." He smirked at her with a crooked smile. "Besides, you're overdressed for this occasion" and he arranged her legs on either side of him.

He placed his hands on her thighs and ran them up her legs to her ankles and holding each one in his hands, he spread her legs in a wide V. Next, he popped off each of her shoes and they clattered to the floor and Nikita braced herself for what was yet to come. He kissed her just above her ankle bone and worked his way toward the inside of her knee and onto her inner thigh, before finally hooking his fingers on either side of her panties and pulling them off in one easy motion.

Nikita quivered when his fingers found their way between her thighs. With her legs splayed apart, he touched her pearl and massaged circles around it with a gentle pressure before sliding his finger into her slippery center. When one finger became two and he stroked them in and out of her, she gasped and pushed up into his hand.

"Michael, now. Please. I need you now." She begged.

After years of dancing around the edges of their lives, they finally found each other and the moment was filled with an unmeasurable array of emotions. Betrayal, vengeance and misunderstanding were replaced by this beautiful agony. He hooked one arm under her knee and planted his hand down, forcing her to open up to him and rubbed his hard sex against her soft flesh. Nikita came undone, crying out and digging her nails into his skin, until he sank into her with one smooth motion. She was tight, he could feel her stretching to accommodate his girth and length, and it filled him with savage pleasure.

Michael moved in and out of her very slowly and his eyes bore into her. "I want this to be good for you baby, I want you to feel what I feel." He murmured as his hips bumped slowly against her.

Nikita thrashed under him like a woman struggling not to drown, bucking up against him, desperately trying to control his movements, but he drove her crazy by stroking in and out of her in a slow steady pace.

"What... are... you... doing!" She cried out through gritted teeth. She managed to free her leg and her agility and strength kicked in. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, pulling him into her and squeezing him with a fury, even she didn't know she had.

The feeling of her inner muscles contracting around him was more than he could take and he thrust into her with abandon. She met his every move and urged him on... and on.

They rode each other hard, their bodies hammered against each other, climbing and reaching toward a common conquest. He felt it, that exact moment she began to tip over, and only then did he let himself go. Together they found their release and shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

The loft was quiet except for the sounds of their breathing. Moonlight crept in through her tall windows and illuminated their naked bodies as they clung to each other. Their legs intertwined, their arms wrapped around each other, they softly stroked each others bare skin.

"Michael. What's going to happen to us?" Nikita asked solemnly. They had lived through too much to bask in any happiness.

Michael kissed the bruise on her cheekbone and rested his head next to hers. "I don't know, but for once, we're on the same side, and right now, all that matters is we're together.

 

~The End

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, pearl? I should be bitch slapped. I just re read another one of my Nikita stories and I may have plagiarized my own work. I definitely should be bitch slapped.


End file.
